A conventional robot control system that controls a multi-axis robot has been known. The robot control system performs interference prevention control by which a multi-axis robot prevents interfering with surrounding obstacles on the basis of axis position information detected by a position detector such as an encoder. The robot control system has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-90403.
A two-arm robot that has one body and a pair of multi-axis robots acting as two arms has further been known. In the case of the two-arm robot, the robot control system performs interference prevention control on the basis of individual position detection for each arm, that is to say, for each multi-axis robot.
When the body of the two-arm robot is not fixed to a fixed surface such as a floor but is fixed to movable external axes such as pivot axes or travelling axes, the robot control system performs individual interference prevention control on the external axes.
However, because the conventional robot control system performs individual interference prevention control on multi-axis robots and external axes as described above, the robot control system has a problem in that the overall process of the system is easily complicated.
A behavior of a multi-axis robot normally requires certainty. Therefore, it is preferable to avoid complication that has an influence on the whole system in order to guarantee the certainty.
The problem is also caused due to the entire control of robots that are connected to each other, in addition to the interference prevention control of a two-arm robot.